Sekirei - The Operative
by MiNdZeRo
Summary: Minaka's schemes have not gone unnoticed as foreign interests close in. An organization sends one of their best operatives to investigate, failure not an option. As the mission is compromised, the agent is pulled into a game of war, love and battle that his training never prepared him for. Meanwhile, the organization closes in on its rogue agent... Minato/?


**Sekirei – The Operative**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here. This is a small idea ive been playing around with, which ive finally went around to actually begin to publish. The next 2 chapters are done as well, but im still not agreeing with myself about a couple of facts on how i wish the story to progress, so i will not be posting an update just yet.  
_

_Im sure some of you have a question or two about the story, but right now ive got a concussion and im a bit whoozy and dazed. Leave your thoughts and questions as a review or a pm, whatever, and il get back to it when im well again. _

_However, a couple of things i wish to clarify: _

_Yes, the main character is Minato. Yes, Minato is the character mysteriously shown and described in this prologe, explanations as to how, why and whatever will come on its own time as the story progresses._

_There are minor crossovers here, with 'Darker than Black', 'Star Wars: The Old Republic - Imperial Agent Storyline' and the upcoming 'Watchdogs' game. Maybe even a little bit Assassins Creed, if youre very technical and squint. For those of you that has played or seen either of these, then youl know what kind of main character to expect, but for those who dont, the main character will be based around gadgets, intelligence, finesse and tactics._

_Il post some more info on what you can expect from the fic in the next chap. _

_Until then, ENJOY!_

**Prologue**

The night stretched across over Shin Tokyo. It was a windless, moonlit night. For once it seemed like the normally busy city had finally taken a peaceful night of silence.

Little traffic was heard. Only a few civilians walked across the street during the middle of the night, which was not uncommon on a late Sunday. Most were out late during the Fridays or Saturdays.

This was precisely why, he had chosen this night.

* * *

"_Cipher 11, this is Watcher 7, how copy?" _

"_**Watcher 7, this is Cipher 11, over."**_

* * *

A figure, clothed in black from head to toe ran across the moonlit rooftops. The suburban area allowed fast access between rooftops, considering the minor distance between each block.

The figure easily cleared each gap, dashing across with unfaltering speed.

He knew time was of the essence.

* * *

"_Your name will no longer be John Harrison. You are to immediately cut all connection with whomever you have established social ties to in your previous assignment."_

"_**Understood."**_

* * *

He finally came to a quick stop as the rooftops ended their impromptu passageway towards his location. The streets were becoming wider, buildings taller.

He would have to take to the streets.

His dark, goggled eyes watched his surroundings for a short moment before reaching for his back.

A double bladed knife shimmered in the moonlight as he pulled it out of its handle. He quickly pressed the engraved hilt onto the front of his belt, a soft _click_ revealing that something had stuck.

A thin, black wire stuck to the hilt from his belt as he drove the sharp knife deep into the edge of the roof.

Taking a step back, the figure jumped out headfirst from the rooftop.

* * *

"_You will be leaving for Japan. Your new name for your next assignment, is Hei Toushiro. I hope you understand how rare, and potentially dangerous, it is for an operative to be sent to the nation of their origin."_

"_**I see."**_

* * *

One hand on the mechanism of his belt, he stared unblinkingly on the approaching ground as he fell face first towards the ground. Before his body was crushed by gravity, the wire pulled him into a brake, lowering him softly to the pavement below.

Flipping sideways into the air, he put his feet on the ground as he grasped the wire with his free hand, the other hand on his belt flicking on a button. An electric current sizzled up the wire from his belt and all the way up into the knife.

The knife shook violently from the electric current, dislodging itself from its socket in the roof.

As the knife fell, he snatched it by the hilt out of the air. Disconnecting the wire back into his belt, he twirled the knife with a flourish into a reversed grip before slamming it back into the handle on his back.

* * *

"_You will be sent everything you need for your next mission, including whatever funding you may require. We will also be providing you with a background story for your new alias. I expect you remember it by heart at the end of the week." _

"_**Done."**_

* * *

He darted across the open streets, using the narrow alleys which hid him from view as much as he could as he worked himself deeper into the city, taking care not to be spotted by any patrolling police vehicles.

Stopping by the edge of a corner, he peaked around carefully as to not be seen.

In front of him was an enormously tall building, the name of its company plastered widely on its side.

* * *

"_Your mission is in Tokyo, or rather the newly named Shinto Teito. Hiroto Minaka, CEO and founder of the MBI, and currently one of the wealthiest men in the world, bought out the entire city several months ago. Outside interests are worried as to how his company has been able to, in the span of only a few years, developed their technology several generations more advanced than any other. _

_Your primary mission, is to find out how. By any means necessary. I trust you'll know to be discreet."_

"_**Where should I look?"**_

* * *

Tearing his eyes from the building's name, he quickly checked the area for any prying eyes. He had already checked the area of security cameras for a blind spot where he would enter.

Finding the spot, he quickly began to climb the building on the opposite side of the road from the facility, using window ledges and whatever he could grab a hold on to get ever higher.

Looking over his shoulder, he decided that he was high enough up into the air. He quickly found some large containers that he had noticed days ahead that were stacked up against the wired fence from inside the compound.

Kicking against the wall as hard as he could, he turned in the air towards the containers he aimed for.

A second went by, seemingly in slow motion for him as he soared through the air. His feet slammed into the metal of the container, a loud metallic bang ringing out across the compound, until he rolled to counter the force from the fall. He quickly jumped down of the ground and crouched into cover by the corner of the container.

Wary eyes looked over the silent compound to check if someone had heard. After a moment of silence, he decided it was safe enough, dashing around the building towards the fire exit.

* * *

"_You are free to complete the mission however you see fit. However, I will advice you look for his personal computer, most likely located in his office. The codebreaker equipment you have in your possession, as well as your abilities in infiltration and hacking, should prove adequate to breach and enter." _

"_**Any secondary objectives?"**_

* * *

The fire exit, coded apart from the cases of emergency, was found by the far end of the building.

Stopping by the corner of another container, he narrowed his eyes as he spotted several security cameras. Pulling out a small datapad from his side, he flipped it open before he began to work.

He easily hacked into the signal, freezing the cameras as he dashed towards the codepad at the side of the fire exit.

Holding up his datapad, he frowned as he realized that the codepad was heavier encrypted than what he had initially expected. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small multitool, flicking out a small, thin blade to unscrew the screws on the codepad's side.

He quickly opened the lid for the electronics and began to work. Rewiring several wires, he pulled out a wire from his own datapad, inserting it in one of the wireports he'd liberated from its former wires. The process was a carefully planned one, as to not trigger any silent alarms that had undoubtedly been installed.

After a short moment, he finally managed to hack silently into the system, unlocking the door to the fire exit without triggering any alarms.

Putting away his codebreaker, he entered the fire exit carefully as he checked his corners.

The stairs inside the fire exit were narrow and few in feet. It spiraled up to the top of the building.

He stood still for a moment, listening for movement. Hearing none, he dashed up the stairs.

* * *

"_Depending on the findings of your investigation, you are to look for evidence or hard data to confirm your discovery. You will have to decide how you are to do this on your own as we will not speak again for the duration of this mission. You are to report your findings no sooner than upon completion."_

"_**Understood."**_

* * *

Finally stopping at the final floor, he leaned against the door to listen for activity.

Waiting a couple of minutes, he decided it was safe enough to enter, hacking the door with his codebreaker.

* * *

"_And Cipher 11…"_

* * *

He found the office quickly in the dark corridor among the many offices.

The door was unlocked.

He frowned, considering it strange, but it was not uncommon for folk to forget such a simple matter. He was no longer allowed to believe in coincidences anymore though.

Clasping a hand over the hilt of the knife on his back, he entered the office carefully.

His eyes darted around for threats in the empty office. The darkness loomed over and covered him as he closed the door behind himself. In the middle of the room there was a desk with a computer on. The whole side of the room behind the desk was a large window, allowing the moonlight to glow softly over the desk.

He stepped forward, almost expecting something to go wrong, but pushed himself forward. He quickly walked around the desk and bowed over the computer as he turned it on.

It was then he realized… It hadn't even been shut off properly. It had just been left turned on with a dark screen. Again, not uncommon, but the slights were beginning to pile up.

It all just seemed...

Too easy...

He was beginning to feel unsettled, but continued to work and look through whatever files he could see. Nothing looked particularly out of the ordinary, nothing which cowed the interest of his organization.

And that was when he saw it.

A folder named 'The Sekirei Plan'.

Seconds ticked by as he stared at it.

As a moment passed, he moved the mouse cursor above it.

He clicked it.

* * *

"…_Compromise is not an option. You do remember what happens to you, should you fail your mission…?" _

"…"

* * *

"_CONGRATULATIONS!", _a voice suddenly bellowed out from the computer, the screen blaring to life to show an all too familiar face he remembered from his preparations before this night.

Hiroto Minaka.

His yell had him jump in surprise. For a second he actually thought the recorded video was talking to him.

"_It seems you have finally found out about the Sekirei Plan…",_ Minaka grinned widely through the screen. _"…Naughty naughty little spy…"_, the man giggled quietly.

He froze.

The sound of boots suddenly rang out from behind the office door.

His eyes barely had the time to widen before the door was kicked down, several soldiers storming inside. He clasped a hand across the hilt of his knife and jumped back against the window.

This was bad.

The soldiers spread out on a line on the other side of the room, rifles pointed towards him.

He slowly removed the hand from the hilt of his knife, careful as to not give them a reason to shoot. He put his palm against the window behind him, the other on his belt.

Minaka spread him arms out wide across the screen, laughing jovially.

"_I'd say you're in quite the predicament aren't you? We knew about your little attempt to infiltrate my company. Didn't think it'd be that easy did ya?", _Minaka grinned_. "Lucky though, aren't you? Finding out about something so few was supposed to know about yet. Tell you what…", _Minaka leaned forward on his desk. _"Should you survive this encounter, somehow, I will let your little crime be forgotten! Il even accept you become a part of it!" _

Minaka's eyes suddenly darkened as his face fell into a scowl. _"…Although I do not see that happening right now…Commander?"_, Minaka called out, making one of the men with rifles nod his head. _"Open fi-!"_

Having long since recognized the words, he clicked the button on his belt.

An electric pulse rang out into the window from the hand that rested against it, allowing him to fall outside into a drop as the window shattered.

Office windows whipped past his face as he fell with a thunderous speed towards the ground from the top floor. Wind whipped past his ears in a roar as he fell, knowing that death was imminent if he couldn't stop his fall.

Grinding his teeth in exertion, he managed to turn sideways in the air, pulling his knife and connecting it with the wire on his belt.

Seeing his window of opportunity, he threw the knife towards the closest building.

* * *

"_Do NOT disappoint us. We will be watching. Watcher 7, out."_

* * *

A trail of blood left him as he hobbled his way down the narrow street. He still had ample time to get away before the streets would be crowding.

Losing his balance, he stumbled into the wall for support. Pressing himself forward, one arm hanging limply at his side, a trail of blood was left across the wall he slid against.

He would not end this way.

* * *

_And thats the prologue. If youre interested or have any question, leave your thoughts in any way at your own convenience, and i will get back to you as soon as my brain stops bleeding out of my nose.  
_

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


End file.
